lumiadarefandomcom-20200214-history
Takemikazuchi
Takemikazuchi (often abbreviated as TMZ for short) is a Japanese guild, most commonly seen operating in Kabukicho, and occasionally in other parts of Japan. It's known for its young and often cybernetically enhanced members, and infamous among the regulars of Kabukicho for being both a group of helpful problem-solvers, and also chaotic troublemakers that leave a trail of new problems in their wake. The guild's nature is heavily shrouded in mystery; requests are posted on their online website instead of to a physical request board, and the location of their hideout remains a mystery, other than its name - the "Kyuukeiya", or "Relax Room". Despite this though, the guild continues to be among one of the most well-known guilds in Japan right now, with requests constantly being posted and completed by its talented members. Their current guild master is Mikasa. History The guild was originally an underground hacker group, often paid to carry out DDoS attacks on websites or hack into databases for information. Eventually, they were traced by mercenaries, were hit by a bomb attack. The surviving members sought shelter with one of their previous patrons, a secretive man known as "Sumeragi", and for their service to him before, he gave them all cybernetic augments to replace the limbs they lost in the bomb strike. Repaired and gifted with new powers, the hackers, along with Sumeragi, took it upon themselves to hunt down the mercenaries who bombed them and those who hired them. With the people who wronged them out of the way, the hackers decided to form a guild instead, naming it Takemikazuchi, after the Japanese deity of thunder. The original leader of the hacking group, Mikasa, took the position of guild leader, and Sumeragi was also brought on board for his knowledge of cybernetics, his connections and his wealth. Sumeragi's hideout underneath Kabukicho was also used as their new base, and from there they operated their website. Requests were posted online on their e-board, and payments were also made digitally. Every member of the guild was given a codename as per tradition between the original hackers, and they often didn't know each other's real names. Originally, work was scarce. The members often got out to put up physical posters in the red light district and around Shinjuku, along with digital ads and sometimes even hacking neon signs to display their name and logo. One of their members, Yuki, was also a walking PR machine that promoted the guild quite well. Eventually, they picked up momentum, and more work came in, along with new members who were often handicapped and were given cybernetic enhancements in exchange for their service as a member. Now, Takemikazuchi is the most well-known guild in the Kanto area, as well as one of the most well-known guilds in the country. Members As of now, Takemikazuchi has around 20 members. This is due to the secretive nature of the guild - although they work hard to promote themselves to the people, nobody knew exactly how to join them. Most recruits are approached by the guild members themselves, or through encounters on the streets. As per tradition in the hacker group that preceded Takemikazuchi, members of the guild are not supposed to know each others' names. When a new member joins the guild, they're expected to give themselves a respectable codename, otherwise one would be given to them - as such, the names that most people, even the other guild members themselves, know them by are not their real names. Known members of the guild include: Related Arcs / Requests Major Arcs *Grand Magic Tournament Category:Organizations